Aero Chord
Alex Vlastaras, also known under Aero Chord, is a Greek music producer, primarily of trap. He debuted on Monstercat with his 2014 song "Surface", which gained major popularity due to its usage in YouTube videos and is included on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. Timeline 2013 September * September 27, 2013: Aero Chord's first appearance on Monstercat was his remix of Old Skool by Televisor, which appeared on the Old Skool (The Remixes) EP. 2014 April * April 23, 2014: Aero Chord released his first single on Monstercat, Surface. The single is currently the third-most viewed video on Monstercat Uncaged's youtube channel. The song would later appear on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. June * June 19, 2014: Aero Chord's remix of The Munsta by SCNDL appeared on The Munsta (The Remixes) EP. October * October 6, 2014: Aero Chord released his second single on Monstercat, Boundless. The song would later appear on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. November * November 24, 2014: Aero Chord's third Monstercat single, Break Them, featuring vocalist Anna Yvette, was released. The song later appeared on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 March * March 23, 2015: Aero Chord's remix of Bring the Madness by Pegboard Nerds & Excision (featuring Mayor Apeshit) appeared on the Bring the Madness (The Remixes) EP. May * May 18, 2015: Aero Chord released his fourth Monstercat single, Saiko, which would later appear on Monstercat 022 - Contact. June * June 22, 2015: Aero Chord released his fifth single on Monstercat (and first collaboration on the label), Titans, with Italian producer Razihel. The single later appeared on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. This would be Razihel's second-to-last song on Monstercat, before Edge of the World. August * August 3, 2015: Aero Chord released his sixth Monstercat single 4U, which appeared on Monstercat 023 - Voyage along with Titans. The song features uncredited vocals from Eminence, Klaypex, and Diskord. According to Eminence and Klaypex, until Aero Chord revealed this after the song's release, neither Eminence nor Klaypex were aware that anyone else contributed vocals for the song. November * November 25, 2015: Aero Chord released his seventh single on Monstercat, Be Free, a collaboration with Klaypex that would later appear on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. The song is Klaypex's only credited appearance on Monstercat. Be Free featured uncredited vocals from Anna Yvette. 2016 September * September 16, 2016: Aero Chord released his eighth Monstercat single, The 90s, which would later appear on his Love & Hate EP and on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. October * October 4, 2016: Aero Chord released a promo single for his Love & Hate EP, Wanchu Back. The EP's pre-order also was released on that day. * October 14, 2016: Aero Chord released his debut EP on Monstercat, Love & Hate. *# The 90s *# Wanchu Back *# Kid's Play *# Gone (with Tylor Maurer) *# Until The End (with Fractal, feat. Q'AILA) ** Until The End would later appear on Monstercat 029 - Havoc along with The 90s. Gone was the first appearance on Monstercat of vocalist Tylor Maurer. Until The End is the most recent Monstercat appearance of both Fractal and Q'AILA. 2017 January * January 16, 2017: Aero Chord released his ninth single on Monstercat, Resistance, which would later appear on Monstercat 030 - Finale. April * April 7, 2017: Aero Chord released his tenth Monstercat single, Borneo, a collaboration with American producer Wolfgang Gartner. The song is currently Gartner's only appearance on Monstercat. Borneo later appeared on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. July * July 5, 2017: Aero Chord's song Drop It appeared on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. According to Aero Chord, he would only produce "melodic stuff" after Drop It. In response to a question asking if this meant he would never produce trap again, he said, "Trap can be melodic, I'm just done with pointless non musical drops that literally everyone can make by now". 2018 February * February 27, 2018: Aero Chord released his eleventh single on Monstercat, Shadows (feat. Nevve). The song, which was Nevve's third Monstercat appearance, will be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1. Monstercat uploads ranked by views # Surface #* 48,000,000 views # Boundless #* 11,000,000 views # Titans (with Razihel) #* 9,400,000 views # 4U #* 6,300,000 views # Break Them (feat. Anna Yvette) #* 5,800,000 views # Be Free (with Klaypex) #* 3,600,000 views # Resistance #* 2,100,000 views # Saiko #* 1,900,000 views # Wanchu Back #* 1,800,000 views # The 90s #* 1,200,000 views # Until The End (with Fractal, feat. Q'AILA) #* 1,000,000 views # Borneo (with Wolfgang Gartner) #* 790,000 views # Shadows (feat. Nevve) #* 290,000 views Trivia * He was born on November 8, 1991. * Aero Chord cites Knife Party as a major influence. Collaborated with * Razihel (1) * Klaypex (1) * Tylor Maurer (1) * Fractal (1) * Wolfgang Gartner (1) Artists featured * Anna Yvette (1) * Mayor Apeshit (1) * Q'AILA (1) * Nevve (1) Artists remixed * Televisor (1) * SCNDL (1) * Pegboard Nerds (1) * Excision (1) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs * Prime Time EP Me Records *# Mortar *# Prime Time * New Breed Pt. 1 EP Intensity *# Richochet *# Chord Splitter *# Warrior of the Night *# Warfare Singles * Android Talk * Ctrl Alt Destruction * Time Leap NCS * Shootin Stars (feat. DDARK) NCS * BLVDE * Secret (with GAWTBASS) * Heart Attack and Bass * Saiko VIP * Incomplete (with Anuka) NCS * Attention (with Danyka Nadeau) * Incomplete VIP (with Anuka & DDARK) Remixes * Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp * Bro Safari & UFO! - Drama * Dada Life - Arrive Beautiful Leave Ugly * Dada Life - So Young So High * Dada Life - Bass Don't Cry * Diamond Pistols - Twerk (feat. Anna Yvette) * Pegboard Nerds - 20K * Bang La Decks - Utopia * The Chainsmokers - #SELFIE * The Pitcher - Savor Time * LeKtriQue & Seek N Destroy - Atomic * Revolvr & Genisis - Unstoppable (feat. Splitbreed) * Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) * Jack Ü - Jungle Bae (feat. Bunji Garlin) * Bro Safari - Scumbag * GTA - Red Lips (feat. Sam Bruno) * Pegboard Nerds & NGHTMRE - Superstar (feat. Krewella) * Martin Garrix & Firebeatz - Helicopter Category:Artists, Vocalists, & Remixers Category:Artists Category:Aero Chord discography